Just friends? Or more?
by Ambersamber
Summary: Rachel and Finn had first met in first grade. They’ve been friends ever since. Now all grown up and out of college what happeneds when one falls madly in love with the other. Do both of them think that the feelings are mutal?
1. Beginning

-

A/N Hi!! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. OK, so recently I got back into watching Glee and forgot how good it was. Since I still ship Finchel I thought it would be a great story. Plus I had a great idea. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and if I did, I wouldn't have made Finn put Rachel on the train.

Ps I'm Australian so sorry if the schooling system is wrong and age.

Pss this is a finchel au

———

Chapter one: Beginning

August 31st 2012 was the first day of school for six year old Rachel. She was hoping she could make some friends. "A new year, a new start." She whispered to herself.

During kindergarten she had no friends. They all called her "weird" or "freaky". She may have worn reindeer sweaters and plaid skirts and a have a slightly larger than average sized nose, doesn't mean people needed to pick on her.

She got out of her papa's car and waves goodbye. She walked up to the front of her elementary school and braced herself for anything that could happen.

Rachel kept her head held high and smiled. She bounced her way to her classroom. Placing her bright pink backpack on the hook with her name on it, she looked around the classroom. She saw all her new classmates. Some from her kindergarten class. She recognized Noah Puckerman, from temple but he only played with her at temple, he had also gone to a different kindergarten to her. Rachel also saw Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce standing with a beautiful blond girl. Santana and Brittany were the girls who were so mean to her last year.

As she continued to look across the room she saw a tall, clumsy boy. He was so handsome! Rachel quickly shook that thought out of her head. She needed to focus on broadway and her amazing talent.

Moving to the seat that had her name on it, she sat down and glanced over to the name tag next to her's. "Finn" and "Tina" she read.

"Sit down everyone," Rachel's teacher called "find your name tag and sit down."

Everyone started taking their seats. She saw a short aisan girl take a seat in front of the name tag "Tina" and the tall handsome boy sit in front of the name tag "Finn".

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. And you are…" Rachel introduced to both the boy and the girl,

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm new to town. Nice to meet you Rachel." The small asian girl beams.

"I'm Finn Hidson. The best friend of Puck!!" The boy says pointing to Noah Puckerman

"You're friends with Noah? How come he's never told me about you? We talk about everything!" Rachel explains

"You're allowed to call him Noah! Wow you must be really special to him. He won't let me call him Noah and I'm his bestest friend." He exclaims

After talking to Finn for a while she suggests that they become friends too. He quickly agrees with her saying "We can even be bestest bestest friends in the whole wide world!!" Rachel immediately nods. She smiles at him showing off her pearl white teeth.

After the school day had ended, Rachel was still smiling. Walking out the door she hugged Finn as tight as she could and waved back to Noah and Tina. That day was the best day of her life. Rachel Berry had finally made a friend.

A/N Okay that's the end if this chapter!! I will upload very soon. Thanks for reading. Please r/r. Hooe you enjoyed it!! Ok, I'm outt!


	2. Jealousy

-

Chapter two: Jealousy

A/N Hii again. I'm back!! This one is a bit of a jump forward. Thanks for reading my last chapter and hope you enjoy this one. Btw sorry for any spelling or spacing mistakes im doing this on my phone!! Disclaimer: i don't own anything

Ps. I'm trying a new style of writing let mw know if its good or not. Please Review.

———

Today would be the first day of high school. Freshman year. Rachel walked down the hall confidently just like she did all those years ago in first grade. She walked up to her locker, which coincidentally right next to her long time best friend, Finn Hudson.

They really hadn't hung out much of over the summer because of Finn's girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Ugh! Rachel hated her so much!! She was so rude always pick on Rachel, but Finn was too blinded by her beauty.

"Hey Finn! Quinn." Rachel greeted, hugging Finn and nodding her head at Quinn. "I haven't seen you all summer! What's new?"

"Nothing much. I had a ten hour COD marathon with Puck!" Finn exclaimed, hugging Rachel back.

"Cool" Rachel whispered as she watched her long time best friend, wrap his arm around the vile miscreant,Rachel felt jealousy bubble inside her. Quinn Fabray really wasn't a miscreant but Rachel saw her as one. She changed Finn.

Finn and Quinn had started dating at the start of the summer vacation after liking each other throughout the last year of middle school. During the holidays, if Finn and Rachel did ever hang out Quinn would always be there. Even when they went bowling. That was their special activity!! He didn't even stick up for her anymore. Especially when other kids (and Quinn) called her mean names like RuPal or manhands. Finn barely noticed her. He didn't even notice how sad Rachel felt, because she wished it was her that he was wrapping his arms around and kissing. He always missed the longing and hurt on her wide doe eyes.

Finn knew Rachel wasn't happy. But he didn't know why. She should be happy!! Well, Finn had the hottest chick in ohio on his arm. Even Puckerman was jealous. He just missed something, and couldn't figure out why Rachel was acting a bit strange.

"What's your first class?" Finn asked breaking the awkward silence seemed to be going on.

"AP Spanish. You?" Rachel answered

"Gym. It looks like we don't have any classes together." Finn commented looking at both his and Rachel's timetables.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed "But you're not taking any AP classes. I thought we agreed that you would to expand your knowledge."

"But I'm not as smart as you. I don't even know what you are saying half of the time. You always you too big vocal- vocar- vobla-"

"Vocabulary, Finn. You're very smart. Don't sell yourself short. I believe in you."

Rachel touched his forearm lightly, but then quickly pulled away when she saw Quinn giving her the stinky eye.

"Yeah Finn. Come on. Walk me to class?" Quinn asked pulling him away.

"Ok. Cya Rach. Sit with you at lunch?" Finn questioned

"Sure. Bye Finn" Rachel concluded

After getting all her books ready for her next class, Rachel went looking for her other best friend Tina. Tina was the only person who knew about Rachel liking Finn. It hurt her to see her friend so sad because the boy that they liked never noticed any of the signs.

Tina was lucky though. She never had her own relationship problems. He had her boyfriend, Mike Chang. He was a smart boy who she had met in fourth grade.

Anyways, Rachel eventually found Tina. She walked up to the short asian girl, tapping her on the shoulder. "Tina!" She greeted "Finn is still with the clichè of a blonde girlfriend!"

Pulling Rachel into a hug, she said "Oh Rachel, you need to get over him"

-x-

Rachel pondered about what Tina had said through her classes before lunch but her thoughts were interrupted but a slap to the face with bright blue ice. It burned in her eyes, it was seeping through her light pink jumper and down her hair. Her style changes a lot through the years. It went from strange animals and carousel jumpers and plaid shirts to tank tops and high waisted denim shorts yet she was still unpopular.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms guiding her somewhere. "Here," it was Tina's voice. She motioned towards a chair "sit down."

Rache sat in the chair trying to open her eyes to see what Tina had been doing. But it stung too much. She felt Tina's hand comb through her long brown locks getting rid of any blue raspberry ice in her hair.

After getting Rachel cleaned up and changed into her spare sport clothes, they headed to lunch. They sat in the cafeteria, in the far left corner. After sitting for 15 minutes, Rachel had finished her salas that she had packed for the day. She was now waiting for her best friend to arrive. Tina was sitting with her but was too busy talking to Kurt, a boy in their biology class.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Rachel decided to look for Finn. She walked around the cafeteria, trying to spot that tall, handsome boy.

She final spotted him, sitting will all if the jocks. "He looked so happy," Rachel thought "Happier than he ever was with me."

Her 1000 watt smile faltered as she watched her first friend laugh the laugh that he always saved for her. It was no longer special. She had officially lost her best friend.

A/N I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I like a bit of constructive feedback and hope it wasnt too confusing.


	3. Together

Chapter three: Together

A/N Hiii!!!! I'm back. I really hoped you enjoyed that last chapter and thank you so much for reading it. It's now a couple years in the future junior year, sooooo,. Ok I'll let you read now.

——

It was in sophomore year when Quinn cheated on Finn and got pregnant with Puck's baby. That was the year Finn broke up with her and the year when Mr Schuester started a glee club.

Finn and Quinn had just broken up and Rachel had gotten together with Jesse St. James. He was such an arse! They dated for a week but then Jesse St. Jackass decided that she was too boring and couldn't keep up with him, "talent wise". She was sad for a bit but realised she had Finn, who cared for her. Rachel's feelings were still there for him but Finn still didn't notice.

They weren't best friends anymore because Finn was now a jock. The Quarterback to be exact. But they were still friends. They hung out every once in a while but not every afternoon like they used to. He doesn't sit at her table at lunch which makes her kinda sad, but she's okay with him having other friends.

Rachel had joined the glee club and forced Finn to join. He was surprisingly good and landed the male lead. Obviously getting the female lead, was Rachel. They were also the club's captains. They had won sectionals but didn't win regionals.

At regionals they had performed faithfully. A romantic duet. Or at least that's what Rachel thought. Finn didn't think of it as anything more.

They sadly lost.

-x-

After their break ups, Rachel and Finn leant against each other of comfort and support. They became a bit closer. Not as close as before but closer. Finn still hung out with his "football neanderthals" and Rachel hung out with her glee club friends. But they found time for each other.

Rachel had never gotten over Finn. She had originally thought Jesse had broken up with her because he realised that Rachel had really loved Finn the whole time. She knows that Finn doesn't feel the same way.

Little did she know, Finn did feel the same way. He would look at her with eyes full of love and admiration. He noticed the way she would bite her lip when she was nervous or the way she blushed every time he complemented her.

-x-

"Hey Rach?"

"Yes, Finn?"

Today was the one day that neither of them had an after school activity. It was a warm spring day. School was ending soon and they wanted to hang out before Finn goes to football camp and Rachel goes to drama camp. They both lay in the hammock in Rachel's backyard, enjoying the sunset.

"We will always be friends right?" Finn asks

"Of course, Finny!" Rachel exclaims

"Will we always be together, as friends?"

"Together."

A/N hiiiii again. I didnt know how to finish this chapter so i hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. Three favourites is a big deal for me!! Please review. Ok… baiiiiiii


	4. Prom

Chapter four: Prom pt1

A/N hiii guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been busy with school but now I have lots of time because of Corona and my exams have been cancelled. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Once again, I own nothing.

——

It was a week before their senior year prom and Rachel didn't have a date. That year's theme was masquerade. Finn was probably going to go with any random hot cheerio. Maybe I won't go this year. Finn won't notice me and I don't even have a date. She thought No one has asked me. At least last year that creep, jewfro asked.

Rachel was really sad. She had bought the perfect dress. It took forever to find. She went to the mall with Kurt. He was in new directions with her and they were kinda close. She put up with him telling her about how her style was mixed with a kindergartener and a grandma if that was even possible. Just to find the perfect dress.

Flashback

"Kurt what about this one?" Rachel said holding up a green dress.

"Nope. No. Absolutely not." He yanked the dress out of her hands and put it back on the rack.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll find the dress for you. How about that?"

"Fine, Kurt."

They went from store to store looking for the perfect dress. They were about to leave the last shop, when Rachel saw out of the corner of her eye the perfect dress. It was long, floor length. It was a beautiful pale pink.

"Kurt! I found it!" She ran over to the rack and grabbed it then headed to the change room. She emerged wearing the dress. She looked so beautiful. It was the perfect length and was off the shoulder. The pink complemented her olive skin.

"You look so beautiful, Rachel. Your date's jaw will definitely drop to the floor."

End of flashback

Rachel thought about that moment. As if. I dont even have a date, Kurt. No one's jaws dropping.

-x-

While Rachel was thinking about her prom problem, Finn was having his own problems. He had devised a plan to ask Rachel to prom and confess his strong feelings but Quinn was now back in the picture. She had apologised and told him that she still loved him.

"I want to take Rach to prom. But Quinn is my first love and first loves always forgive each other. Do I take Quinn? But if i forgive how will i know she wont cheat on me again? But Quinn is sooooooo hot. Maybe I should ask her to prom. No, I like Rachel. But she probably already has a date. Ok, I'll ask Quinn." Finn had muttered to himself while pacing back and forth.

"You're going to wear out our new carpet, Finn!" Kurt squeaked

"Sorry!" Finn yelled. Kurt stepped back in fear. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just stressed about prom, and who i'm gonna take"

"Finn, you can take anyone in the entire school! You're the freaking quarterback. Take Santana or Quinn. Anyone!"

"Well…" Finn sayed "There's this one girl that I like. I've known her since forever but I'm too scared to ask her."

Kurt walked over to Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Finn ask her. The worst she can say is no, right?"

-x-

The next day Finn was plucking up the courage to ask the girl he liked to prom. He had a big sign with a large gold star saying "prom?"

He approached her locker only to see her and Sam Evans talking making her laugh.

"Umm Rachel, do you have a date to prom?"

"Hi Sam" Rachel said "No I don't have have a date this year"

"Would you like to go with me this year as my date?"

"Sam I'd love to.."

With that Finn was enraged. He turned around crumpling up his sign he put hard work into, trying to make it perfect for Rachel. He stormed away wanting to not hear the last of their conversation.

"Sam I'd love to… but I'm waiting for someone else to ask me. I'm not sure he is going to though." She replied "I'm sorry. Maybe we can go as friends?"

"Yeah" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck "I wanted to ask Mercedes but she's going with her new big boyfriend"

"Oh Sam. Let's go together. Maybe we can get your girl back for you."

A/N hiiiii. So this took me so much longer than expected. I dont rly like how it turned out. There will be another part to this chapter. Im writing that as we speak. Please r/r. I hope u enjoy!!! Baiiiii


End file.
